Pay Attention, Malfoy
by ZivaMalfoy
Summary: Draco is ignoring me. I was nice enough to sit with him while he did his Potions paper, and all he can say is that I'm annoying! That selfish git! But no worries, I'll get his attention soon enough. He wants to see annoying? I'll show him just how annoying Pansy Parkinson can be. This is fun, funny, and cute... I think. I don't know, read and tell me how it is. Adios.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is my second fanfic. I love playing with Draco and Pansy (God that sounds wrong), but I love writing different stories showing different versions of them(whiney, cute, sassy, needy, angsty, funny, etc. etc.). Should I write more Dransy stuff? More intense, fluffy, que quieres? Review! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: As delicious as Malfoy is, or any Harry Potter material for that matter, sadly I don't own them. They belong to the amazing and bloody brilliant Joanne Rowling. ;P**

**Liia66: You encouragememe to write another Dransy fic! Thanks so much luv, hope you read this one. **

**GingerHannah: Thanks for the review and insight! Yeah Draco had some serious issues going on and leaned on Parks. :)**

Sighing heavily, I lie my head on the edge of the table, drumming my quill loudly. I glance up to the seat next to me, then sigh again. Draco just keeps reading his stupid book, completely not paying any attention to me. I pout, and sigh again, louder this time. And nothing. I tap my fingers against my book bag, trying to get his attention. I roll my eyes and give in.

"Draco." Silence. "Draaacoooo," I sing. Still nothing. This time I sigh in exasperation and bang my head against the table. For the past two hours, we've been sitting at the back table in the library. Today in Potions, Snape told Draco that if he didn't get an "A" on his next paper, he would have detention for the next month. Detention didn't sound that bad, until Snape said it would be spent with that oaf Hagrid, his disgusting dog thing, and whatever blood-thirsty creature the giant wanted to play house with. So here Draco is, studying like a good little Ravenclaw, and here I am, trying to talk to Draco who's being as boring as a two hour Binns lecture. At first he responded to me, with things like "Are you really still talking?", "Why are you here?", to which I didn't respond because he would make fun of me for wanting to spend time with him, away from all the other Slytherins. Away from everyone else, that's when Draco's my Draco. Well, he wasn't really acting like my Draco when he said, "It really says something if I'm more interested in potions homework than you". I didn't dignify that with a response. Then he just ignored me 's when it became my mission to break his calm, inattentive state.

I start humming, Draco hates it when I do that. Then under my breath, I sing a verse from "Witch like Me" by the Wicked Sisters.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend could cast spells like me. Don't you wish your girlfriend could fly a broom like me. Don't you wish your girlfriend could brew like me. Don't you wish your girlfriend was a witch like me. Don't ya. Ooohooh oh oh yeaahhhh. Yeaahhhhh. Ohh yeah like me. Like me! Uh-huh like me! Yeah yeah! Uh-huh like ME!" Girls giggling brought me back to Earth. Aw crap, I got carried away. I see the two Hufflepuff girls passing by and bare my teeth at them. "Repeat this and I will turn you into rats, put you in a box, and owl you to Alaska." The girls immediately stop giggling and run away. Out the corner of my eye, I think I see Draco smirking. I spin around, but he still had the same bored, too-good-to-talk-to-you expression. Maybe I just imagined it. Alright, enough trying to be Christina Aculera or whatever those Muggles call her. Back to business. Smirking, I use the one tactic I know will make him snap.

"Oh Drakie-pooohhh!" I sing loudly and very, very out of tune. For a second I swear he would react, did he just scratch his quill a little too loudly? Was that an extra blink of his eye? Alright. I'm going crazy. "Drakie I love you so, so much! I was thinking for Valentine's Day we would go to the Three Broomsticks and share a butterbeer then go to Honeyduke's and hold hands and share a box of truffles. Oh doesn't that sound lovely Drakie-pooh?" I stare at Draco's face for a good minute. Nothing- all he did was turn a page and continue reading. If Draco's face weren't so pretty, I'd punch it till his nose fell off. I frown, then return to my love-sick voice. "Sweetheart. Honey. Babycakes. My love". Draco didn't budge. I throw my hands in the air and groan, loud enough for Madam Pince to tell me to be quiet. "Oh that's so sad," I tell her in a cold voice. "You don't have a life so you feel the need to ruin everyone else's. You should go see someone about that." Her jaw drops and she sputters, trying to find something to say, before huffing and walking away. I turn back to Draco, smile sweetly, then continue with my assault. "Cupcake, sugarplum truffle cup-dearest-buttercup-candyapple-cutie" I breath quickly, growing frustrated- "HUNNYBUNNY-POPSICLE-SWEETYPIE-BABY-ANGEL- ugh you _obnoxious_ little GIT!"

"Ms. Parkinson!" Madam Pince gasps from across the library.

"This is young love! Not that you'd know anything about it!" I scream back. Draco coughs, I'm sure to cover up a laugh, and I glare at him. A long silence follows while I try to think up a new tactic. I settle for rambling nonsense.

"I think I'll shave my hair.

You're the worst seeker Slytherin's ever had.

Goyle kissed me.

Astoria Greengrass thinks Weasely's more attractive than you.

Hermione Granger fancies you.

I hexed your room pink.

When I first met you I thought you were gay.

I think I'm in love with Harry Potter.

I'm going to drop ink all over your paper.

I have a birthmark of a poodle on my butt.

Umbridge is coming back to school.

I poisoned that chocolate frog you just took a bite of.

Did you know that-"

"Ahah! Finally finished." Draco stands up, packing his rolled up parchment and quill into his book bag. He pushed in his chair, winked at me, then walked to the exit. "See you Parkinson." I gape at his back. That insufferable git. Scowling, I turn my attention out the window. If looks could kill, all the leaves on the trees would have caught on fire. Long fingers grasp my chin, tilting my head back. Before I could say anything, cool lips meet mine, forcing my mouth open. I gasp into the unexpected kiss. My hands quickly find the smooth, soft hair I am so familiar with. Just as I deepen the kiss, those amazing lips pull back, releasing an amused chuckle. I groan. Draco grabs my chin again and rests his forehead against mine.

"You don't love Potter, you're not allowed to love anyone but me." Those grey eyes captivate me and make my brain fuzzy, but I manage to breath out,

"Who says I'm in love with you, Malfoy?" He just smirks and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer. Of course he pulls away again.

"Were you serious about Granger fancying me? If so, I need to go-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." I pull his head to mine again, and this time he deepens the kiss. His tongue sweeps over mine, teasing and pulling. I gladly let him lead, and let my brain turn to mush. Draco presses me against the chair and his hands trail up my thighs, my hips, back, then they run back down my body. I shiver, enjoying the tingling sensation only Draco could make. Oh the things he does to me. When we finally pull away for air, I'm gasping. Damn Draco and his kissing skills. He just smirks, barely breathing any heavier. Still, I take pride in being the one to labor his breathing. His hands run through my hair and he stares at it for a moment.

"Don't shave your hair, that would be quite unfortunate."

I could only stare into those deep grey eyes, then his mouth was next to my ear.

"And you don't have a birthmark shaped like a poodle on your arse, it's a star." With that, Draco strolls out of the library, thankfully not looking back to see my blushing face.

**Did you like? Hmmm? Well then you know how to let me know. Press that little review button. Thanks guys!**


End file.
